


Models and Singers

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, International Fanworks Drabble, KnB - Freeform, M/M, aaahhh my suckish work, aokise - Freeform, closetSinger!Aomine, fanboy!Kise, just sorta random cuteness, singer!aomine, who woulda thought xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise thinks he's being inconspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Models and Singers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the drawing I was supposed to make :D...ummm yes i know it sucks...and I also have NO idea HOW to do links here orz  
> http://ryouta-aomine.tumblr.com/post/111056829028/my-suckish-lil-doodle-for-my-suckish-lil-drabble

Aomine sings sometimes. When nobody's around- or he thinks nobody is!

Kise likes to hear him sing.

Kise doesn't wanna risk getting caught, for it would surely make Aomine punch him and never sing again! However, he doesn't trust himself not to give-in to his urged and start squealing and jumping!

Gone will be the days he has to keep himself from fanboying over his closest friend; starting today, he'd record the mesmerizing singing every day and collect his phone later.

He forgets his plan when he sees Aomine smirking and looking right at him as he begins to sing.


End file.
